Computer systems operate based on software, such as operating systems and user programs. However, computer systems are subject to being “infected” by unwanted programs such as viruses, worms, spyware, adware, and crimeware. Such unwanted programs may have minor effects, such as degrading computer system performance, or major effects such as gathering private information regarding the user. Computer systems are also subject to performance degradation due to one or many legitimate programs being installed or user initiated configuration changes for instance. The cumulative effect of one or more intentionally installed programs or user changes may also slow computer boot time and degrade overall performance.
Many companies produce “anti-virus” software designed to detect and remove unwanted programs, the removal either from the computer system directly, or from peripheral devices such as removable hard drives. However, unwanted programs are in many cases sophisticated pieces of code, capable of concealing themselves, and also thwarting efforts to detect and remove them. The battle between anti-virus software manufacturers and those who write such programs is continually evolving. Many companies also produce “tune-up” software designed to optimize the performance, boot time, and overall user experience on a computer system. Making some performance enhancing changes to a running computer system can be challenging and risky, and many times requires one or more reboots which may not be available to all users. Also, certain application and operating system modifications may require the user to inconveniently close one or many running applications
Thus, any technique which assists anti-virus and tune-up software makers in detecting and removing unwanted programs, and tune-up software makers in performing safe changes, would provide a competitive advantage in the market place.